The present invention relates to board games. More particularly, the present invention relates to rules and apparatus for playing a board game wherein the object of the game is to visit specified areas of the game board in order to purchase a set of items.
Examples of board games wherein players move around a board to visit different locations and make purchases include the Monopoly® board game (Hasbro, Inc.) and are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,125,867, 3,883,142, 3,572,718, 4,629,195, 5,190,292, 5,478,086, 5,516,290, 5,611,537, 5,662,327, 5,810,359 the disclosures of which are incorporated by reference in their entirety for all purposes.
Examples of board games utilizing more than one path include the Cranium® board game (Cranium, Inc.) and are discussed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,883,142, 3,572,718, 4,480,838, 4,629,195, 4,949,975, 5,259,623, 5,265,879, 5,662,327, 5,743,529, 5,810,359, 6,019,371, the disclosures of which are incorporated by reference in their entirety for all purposes.
The advantages of the present invention will be understood more readily after a consideration of the drawings and the Detailed Description.